battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Middle Eastern Coalition
Please Deltle this page. :Give a good enough reason and I will Bondpedia 17:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see your point. Last time I checked there was actual non-vandal content, where did it go? and why isn't it in the page history? Bondpedia 17:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Restored Bondpedia 17:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The Trivia I deleted. I deleted the last two points of the trivia for two specific reasons Here they are for reference: *The MEC are seen in all the Battlefield games they are in a very professional manner employing ballistics helmets, tactical body armor, and state-of-the art military vehicles and equipment. *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the only modern era Battlefield game where the MEC does not appear. The first one I deleted because it was misleading. The MEC have only been in 2 out of 8 (BF1942, BFVietnam, BF2, BF2142, BF1943, BF2142, BF:BC, and BF:BC2). Saying that they are in all the BF games is misleading. Also their professionalism does not vary from any other faction in the games that they appear in. This trivia to me seemed unneccessary. The second I deleted on accident with the intent to rewrite it. Since there has only been 3 modern era BF games the exclusion of the MEC in BC2 does not seem that unlikely with a plot change. I will not be altering any more of this page until this issue is resolved and all parties are confident of the others common sense :)Zuiden 21:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Two MEC flags in Bad Company I was playing Bad Company not too long ago and I noticed something that I don't think many have seen before. Obviously we know that when an American or Russian soldier dies and drops their kit, there is a respective US or Russian flag patch sewn onto it. However, when a MEC soldier drops his kit, the flag on the kit is the same flag from Battlefield 2; ironically, it should be the same as the flag of Ba'athist Iraq, which is the flag the MEC uses in Bad Company's Conquest mode. 19:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) DICE was just probably lazy, lol. Nice find though! '' PLR Soldier '' 05:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks. lol :) Perhaps someone could snap a pic and upload it to the page under Bad Company? 17:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I wish I could. >_< I sold Bad Company a long time ago. '' PLR Soldier '' 03:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Even if anyone was able to take a screenshot of the BF2 MEC flag on the bag, the original Bad Company website got replaced by a useless version (basically you can't see your stats, no blogs about the main characters, and definitely nowhere to find the screenshots that you took). 15:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :A capture card could do it, like the Hauppage HD PVR or Colossus. I was going to get one for a time, but them PC gaming happened... 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Now that I look back on DICE's goof regarding the two MEC flags, could it be possible that maybe it wasn't an oversight? That, in fact, DICE intended for Bad Company to take place during the Sino-American War? 07:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :DICE stated that BC1 is set in the near future (the game was released in 2008), whereas, the Sino-American War takes place in 2007. This is indeed an oversight, because, the old MEC flag to be displayed on such a small, unnoticeable object? If DICE meant for BC1 to take place during Sino-American War, then how come the MEC have a completely different flag altogether? The universes of the Refractor engine-era Battlefield games, the Bad Company series, and the most recent BF titles are not connected. They may share elements, such as factions like the MEC, but that does not tie the BC1 MEC to the BF2 MEC. All in all, the flag sewn on the kit is a minute detail and very-likely an overlook. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The wars are from "different universes" in a sense, it is unlikely they are interconnected. BF2MC MEC Flag in BF2 I was playing Battlefield 2 single-player with bots earlier for shits and gigs. I was playing as the MEC, running as Medic, and I revived a few bots who were downed next to me as they were taking the city square in Oman. It was just before I revived them that I noticed something: on the MEC soldiers' third-person model, there is a white banner with three black swords and a wreath on the right arm. It wasn't only similar; it was IDENTICAL to the MEC flag in Modern Combat. The only difference being the color scheme from BF2MC was a light green background and bright yellow swords. Additionally, it occurred to me that, even though we have somewhat of a description of it, we do not actually have a picture uploaded of the BF2MC MEC flag. I am currently in the process of trying to find a decent quality picture so that I may upload it to the gallery. Green light ops (talk) 04:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Which MEC soldier was it (Spec Ops, Medic, etc.)? I can probably get the high-quality 3D rendering of it. 05:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The Medic and Assault have it, I know that much. As for the other soldiers, I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to double check. It was hard enough getting even one bot to stay still so I could get a shot; I don't possess the programs needed to view 3D renders. Perhaps you could get renders of them all? ::However, I did notice two more patches on the MEC uniform: :::1. On the Medic and Assault, there is another patch on the opposite arm, which has a forest green background and a blood red scimitar and Islamic crescent. :::2. On the Medic helmet, there is another red Islamic crescent surrounded by what I believe to be Arabic writing in a separate circle. Unfortunately, because of the World War II-style mesh on the helmet, I can't say for certain. Green light ops (talk) 14:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I got two of the emblems you mentioned. This is the at max quality, zoomed in a 3D rendering program (click on them for max resolution): :::: :::: ::::I'll look for the other ones you mentioned. 19:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's awesome, mate. I'm still trying to get my hands on a good quality picture of the BFMC MEC flag. Green light ops (talk) 20:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::So I found the Medic's helmet with the crescent and Arabic writing. Unfortunately, as you stated, it is illegible due to the mesh material, so I cannot read it. I'll try to clean it up and see what I can do. 20:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It's not a problem. I found a few good pictures of the BFMC MEC flag from a YouTube video, as well as somewhere on the web. I just have to upload them. Green light ops (talk) 20:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I just made a shocking discovery. This is from the texture file of the MEC pilot. Look at the flag. Could this be another flag of the MEC? It is green, white, and yellow, with 3 stars in the green and yellow bands (totaling 6), and an emblem I cannot make out. :::::::::: ::::::::::I also found Arabic writing on another part of the same pilot file that says "Stay away", though the letters are not joined properly and it is written left-to-right rather than right-to-left (due to Photoshop not being able to render Arabic natively). 20:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Looks like it. Maybe this was a precursor to the current MEC flag, just after DICE scrapped the original MEC flag. The emblem in the center of the white band seems to be an eagle, much like Egypt has on their flag. The six stars could perhaps represent the founding members of the Coalition, or a possible total of only six MEC member states. Great find either way! Green light ops (talk) 21:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: This screenshot has the BFMC MEC flag on the left-hand side. I also censored the names from the spawn screen. I acquired this from this YouTube video, but I am unsure under what license this picture should go. Green light ops (talk) 21:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: ::::::::::The top flag, although very blurry, you see here is from this YouTube video as part of a ticker that shows progress of the MEC capturing a flag, as well as showing the number of tickets per team in the match on the right-hand side of the screen. ::::::::::The bottom flag came from this website regarding leaderboards and stat-tracking for the BFMC community when the game first came out. It should also be worth mentioning that the bottom flag is actually the in-game flag model when the MEC officially holds a position. Green light ops (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::The license should include the links to the respective websites with direct links to the video/web page (YouTube and IGN, respectively), as well as the template. The copyright holder is always "© 1999-2013, EA Digital Illusions CE AB, All Rights Reserved." when it is directly from the game. Good finds! 23:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Done and done. As I said, you can clearly see the resemblance between the BFMC flag and the arm banner from BF2. Green light ops (talk) 04:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, indeed. 04:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Let's restart our discussion (way too much spacing, lol). So, I recreated the supposed original MEC flag minus the emblem. Are you sure the emblem is an eagle? It honestly looks like a black blob. Regardless, here it is: 06:51, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like a blob because of how small the flag is. My guess is an eagle because I can't think of anything else that a Middle Eastern flag would have. It's probably this kind of eagle, but it's been scaled down too small that it looks like an ambiguous blob. : Also, the green is on the bottom and the saffron is on the top. lol Green light ops (talk) 11:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Fixed the colors, I was looking at it upside down, apparently, lol. I was thinking it could also be the MEC emblem with the wreathes and swords. 15:14, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::That is also a possibility, but if you look very carefully, the emblem in the MEC pilot texture file has a little orange tip just below the saffron band. It seems more likely that it could be a bird's beak. Think of it this way: why would the tip of the center sword be orange and not the other two as well? Green light ops (talk) 15:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's a very valid point. 15:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Here is your same flag with the addition of the Eagle of Saladin in the center, as alluded by the texture file. Green light ops (talk) 16:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :::::::Nice job! 16:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) MEC troops' quotes If anyone is fluent in Arabic, can someone made a page containing all of the MEC troops' quotes in BF2? Nikitazero (talk) 04:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :No -- 05:08, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If we are to provide MEC dialogue, then every other faction page will require it as well, for the sake of consistency. Find me some people that are fluent in Chinese, English, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, and Vietnamese, and I'll provide Persian and Arabic. 05:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :::We do have people fluent in those languages jsyk. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Flag The flag used on this page is very old and looks pixelated... How about using fan-made renders like this one? -AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) aka Kingrhem 11:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :It wouldnt be official then now would it? -- 12:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I looked everywhere for an official flag that is not pixelated and could not find one. If one is to say, create a perfect duplicate (meaning no aliasing on the star and crescent) and with color shades matching those of the official flag, I do not see why we could not. Note that the star and crescent used on the in-game flag is unique and would need to be recreated in a photo editing program. 13:00, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::The only one left to ask for a decent flag is EA... But I doubt they'll ever give a **** about it. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 14:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Right, I've tried my hand at replicating the original. The crescent is what throws me off, however. 23:12, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Try to isolate it from the original one. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 08:41, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is the base crescent from the flag, I'll try to make it look less pixellated and bigger. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 08:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is the most identical crescent that I manged to get, however I'm still working on it. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) :::::This a better version of but it still looks somewhat pixellated. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 10:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Check this out... AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 10:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::The crescent still needs some work. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 10:40, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::http://i.imgur.com/Qehumf6.png AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 13:15, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That looks really good. It just needs to be a solid color (black), no gradients. 19:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well... This is a solid colored version, however I did use dark grey (hex:111111) on the image rather than black (hex:ffffff). AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 19:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::That's perfect. 19:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) And behold, a perfected version. Colors and flag ratio taken from MEC flag texture file, star and crescent perfected by Rhem. It might take a few days for this version to appear across the Wiki. If not, clear your cache to see it. 20:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Looks awesome. Great work guys! - 23:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC)